fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Walker
Randy Walker is a main character in Handsome Little Liars. Biography Randy Walker is one of five main characters in Handsome Little Liars. At the beginning of the series Randy is cold and very arrogant. However as the season moves on he starts to warm to his old friends once again. Randy is a hard worker and strives to be the best at any sport due to his demanding father. Randy was based off Hanna Marin from Pretty Little Liars. Season 1 The Night In Question Randy is first seen at Sam's house partying with his friends Hanson, Charlie and Bradley. After Sam and Charlie leave the room, Bradley and Randy steal their phones and text individuals. Randy reveals he texts Will Caraway from Charlie's phone. Later when Hanson arrives, Bradley has a panic attack as he feels unsafe he sends Hanson and Randy out to find the other two boys. Hanson and Randy scare their friends and then take a shot of Vodka. However the drink ends up being spiked and the boys pass out. The following day the boys awake and notice how Bradley is missing. They Found A Body In this episode Randy is seen in the flash forward dating Rebecca Redd. He meets up with his new friends Blake and Riley The Masters Twins, and the pair walk into school. Randy is later seen in the hallway after bumping into Charlie after Will has poured the milkshake on him, he patronizes Charlie and tells him to watch were he is going. Randy then receives his first message as he finds writing on his football questioning his status as IT boy. Wear Something Black Randy first seen in this episode waking up and learning about the news that Bradley's body was found. Randy breaks down and is in tears, he seeks comfort from his mother Daisy Walker, but his father Bruce Walker tells him to man up. When the pair are arguing Randy slips out and calls his briother David and asks him if he can stay at his appartment. However David says now is not the time and tells Randy to call back. Randy is seen as an authority figure in Bradley's funeral calming everyone down. During the service he sits with his old friends much to the dismay of Rebecca. They then see the return of Robbie Knight and all the boys look on shocked. At the end of the funeral all of the boys reunite but Randy is not so willing to give up his status as IT boy and declines choosing the football boys instead. All of the boys receive their first group message from B. Always Let Your Conscience B Your Guide Randy is seen in this episode along with Charlie as they are trapped in the supply closet by B. Randy comments how they were all as Bad as each other when they were with Bradley. They flash back to three years ago and it is revealed that in a game of Truth or Dare, Bradley dared Robbie to break into his mothers store and when the police came the lairs fled leaving Robbie to go to jail. When they are let out of the closet Randy covers for Charlie allowing him to get away from The Master Twins unharmed. Lonely Hearts CluB Randy is seen to be a lot warmer to the rest of the boys in this episode. He invites them to his pre-Homecoming party. It is then announced that Randy is one of the nominations for Homecoming King. At Randy's party he is first seen taking a drunken Charlie up to his bedroom to rest. He and Hanson seem to be getting on with each other as they return to the party. Randy is then spiked at the end of the party as everyone rushes to his aid Charlie and Hanson then received a text from B revealing that they were responsible for spiking Randy. Homecoming Randy wakes up in his bed after visiting the hospital to have his stomach pumped only to receive a B message on his mirror that read ''"Cheers-B" . ''Randy attempts to rub this off but feels to sick so returns to bed. In the morning his father lectures him about throwing a party, and blames the writing on the mirror on Blake, believing that B stands for Blake. His father gives up and walks away his mother enters and places him Homecoming tux in his room. Randy is crowned Homecoming King, whilst Brie Buchanan is crowned Queen. Hanson and the rest of the lairs watch on as they dance awkwardly to which Sam describes it as "Toddlers dancing at a wedding". Charlie then tells the boys he overheard that Luke and Clara are planning something and believes that they are B. Randy wants to act fast and 'beat the crap' out of Luke for trying to mess with him. The plan is revealed to be a memorial video to Bradley. However the video then changes and everyone watches on as Mike Crew throws Bradley onto the floor and threatens him. Bang Goes The Theory Randy is questioned with the rest of the boys and they all then stay over at Hanson's house. In the morning all the boys receive a task. Randy is tasked with pouring a milkshake over his head similar to how will did with Charlie. We then see Randy back at home humiliated after the milkshake incident. His father again lectures him saying that he's not like his brother. Randy however argues back saying he doesn't want to be David, he wants to be himself. Randy is with the rest of the boys when city hall blows up and is arrested with the rest of the liars. Bow Your Head All the boys are again cleared after the fire inspectors determine the explosion as a gas leak, even thou The Liars do not believe that this is the case. Randy and Hanson are then dismissed by Clarke Crew and Jonathan Kendrick. The next day Randy and Charlie are the only ones in school and Randy suggests that they scope out and try to figure out who blew up city hall. However Charlie reminds him they don't even know basic things yet, never mind City Hall. Randy then receives another text from B vowing that he would be the next King to fall. Randy is next seen in the locker room with Will. Once Will leaves Randy is attacked by a masked figure. Randy's nose is hurt during the fight but Randy manages to fight off the attacker and rip one of the sleeves off the black hoodie off. On B's chessboard Bradley's face is initially on the King piece. Until they rip it off and place Randy's face on it. The King B Randy is briefly mentioned by Bradley in this episode, Bradley states that it always feel like him and Randy, versus Sam and Hanson, with Charlie stuck in the middle. He also says that Randy is possibly his best friend in the group. In Your Element Randy is first seen during Clara's Halloween party, he is dressed as Superman. Upon Charlie's arrival at the party, both Randy and Hanson are informed that B is in attendance. Later on in the episode Randy breaks up with his girlfriend Rebecca, after she publicly argues with Brie. It is in this episode that Sam and Hanson tell Randy that they believe Will is B. Not before the two boys walk in on Clara and Nina making out. Upon learning this theory Randy is furious and wants action. However Will manages to avoid the lairs by publicly announcing his relationship with Charlie. Another video is played of Bradley checking on the boys unconscious bodies. A figure then chases him away. My Faire Charlie Randy is avoiding the wrath of Rebecca in this episode, he consistently dodges her throughout. Now that Randy is in on the theory he helps the boys, he breaks into Will's gym locker and begins to look for evidence. Upon finding evidence Randy asks to leave practice early, however so does Will, who is consoling a distraught Charlie. Randy along with the others learn of Felix Turner advancements on Charlie. He then tells the group that he found a page of Bradley's diary in Will's locker. The entry explained that Bradley was blackmailing Will, threatening to out him. Randy is in attendance at the end of the episode to witness the death of Turner. Picture This Randy, Sam and Hanson are all in Randy's house, trying to figure out a plan that will expose Will. Sam tells the boys they need to get rid of all distractions, however upon saying this Randy's older brother David Walker comes home and the two brothers reunite. In a dinner, both David and Bruce get into an argument when David reveals that he is becoming a nurse at Radley. Randy is seen in this episode talking to Hanson, Randy is trying to get information about his blind date Dani Day. Hanson then tells Randy that Bradley's former friend and his current neighbor Karl King has moved back into his house. Randy thinks it's weird that Karl missed the funeral. Later in the episode Randy goes on a double date with Hanson and Brie and meets Dani for the first time. After dinner Randy takes Dani to The Brew, the pair seem to have hit it off right away, However once Dani leaves Randy has a run in with Will, who tells Randy to stay away from him and Charlie. Kisses Boys Randy is first seen at Sam's house, prior to the episode Sam has revealed that he found a photo album in Turner's apartment that has photographic proof that Will was there the night Bradley went missing. Randy then tried to subtly hint to Charlie that Will is B however Charlie does not catch on. When the secret is revealed Charlie runs to school, leaving Randy and the other Liars to chase him. When they arrive at school, Randy and Will get into a fight, with Randy punching Will in the face several times. Randy is then told to leave school. Randy is later seen in the episode with Sam and Hanson who are over at his house. The boys learn that David is in fact working in Radley and offer to help set up Randy's christmas decorations. Randy and the rest of the lairs all watch the news that reveals that Will has been ran over, they then receive a text saying B will leave them alone for the holidays. A Shower of Judgement Randy is first seen when it is revealed Sam's house was broken into the night Will got ran over, the photo book has been stolen. After the christmas break Dani and Randy have became official. Randy is seen with Charlie when two other students post a JUSTICE FOR WILL poster. Randy is asked by Charlie to visit Bradley's grave, however Randy turns him down and heads to class, stating they can all go when they don't have school. Randy's captain spot is then challenged as the football team all agree that Blake should be captain however Randy says that if Blake wants to be captain he can come and take it. Randy is then at Brie's baby shower were she receives plush dolls of the boys. The More You Know After the liars fail to find Hanson after he flees the shower, they spend the whole day looking for him. Randy almost catches him the following morning however Hanson escapes. Randy then talks to Brie who explains that she's never seen Hanson like this before. Sam then explains that a lot of people at school think the boys ran over Will. However Charlie is the only one with a falsifiable alibi. Randy tells Sam that Bradley used his phone the night he vanished. Randy used Charlie's to text Will however he's not sure who Bradley text. Randy introduces Dani to David, before explaining that he's taking her to the founders day BBQ. Randy is then present when the video revealing Mike to be the one chasing Bradley is played. Randy then follows Charlie who believes a mysterious figure in a Bike Helmet to be Bradley. In The Arms of a Familiar Randy is with the other boys when they fail to catch Bike Helmet. Randy then hypothetically theorizes that B is the one who kill Bradley. The boys all then make a plan to go see Luke and ask him to use his tech savvy to help them stop B once and for all. However Randy doesn't make it out, David and Bruce get into another fight and David forces him to come to Radley with him. Upon his visit at Radley a patient tells Randy that bad things will continue to follow him, however David brings the man back to his room. Randy goes to explore, when he bumps into Robbie who explains he has to come here after being released from Juvie. Randy breaks into the filling cabinet and takes photos of Robbie's files however he fails to notices that Bike Helmet is in the room with him. Luke reveals to Charlie that Mike, believes everyone has a protector, with Randy's being his older brother David then deletes the photos and is furious with Randy. However Randy is then informed that Hanson has been attacked. The Bro Code The boys all go to Hanson's bedside however they receive a text from Michael Crew, telling them to meet him at The Burnt Toast Diner. Brie then tells the boys to go. The lairs then pass Turner's funeral, they drive past before anyone sees, however David then exits the church. Mike then reveals all to the boys, that he and Summer Gloss are dating and working together. And he gives them Bradley's autopsy, the boys learn Bradley was strangled. Randy sees Mike flee the scene and also see's Sam get arrested for the murder of Turner. Randy along with Charlie and Summer vow to get Randy's father. However upon his return to Rosewood he finds out that Charlie's little brother has been taken by B. He the comforts his best friend as the season ends. = Appearance He is a strong well built man, with the sandy blonde hair. Teeth whiter than snow, eyes that are blue as the sky and skin that was some what tanned due to the summer heat. Often wears things that will show off his body Category:HLL Character Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters